Shadow Serpent Kafka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60765 |no = 1021 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 158 |animation_idle = 74 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 34, 38, 42, 76, 80, 84, 88 |normal_distribute = 30, 15, 7, 3, 23, 10, 8, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92 |bb_distribute = 23, 11, 9, 3, 2, 27, 11, 7, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 19, 9, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 22, 12, 7, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = The former commander of the now defunct 6th Squadron of the Demon Slayers. As Kafka surveyed the region of Bariura, she exhumed many research materials left behind by the Bariura Empire. She was even able to gain many materials specifically from old facilities that researched demonic techniques, and saw her power grow along with her findings. It is thanks to the knowledge she acquired, as well as that of Rhoa, that the Summoners' Research Lab was able to be established. However, the bad blood the feud between the two different squadrons created still survives there in the form of cliques. |summon = Aren't people who are both impulsive and logical just the worst? That guy's such a head case... |fusion = All right, fusion complete! Was it a great success? Maybe super?! Haha. No pressure, relax. |evolution = Manipulating the spirits of the dead is not something you see everyday. Can you really handle me? | hp_base = 4136 |atk_base = 1744 |def_base = 1489 |rec_base = 1489 | hp_lord = 5977 |atk_lord = 2374 |def_lord = 2034 |rec_lord = 2034 | hp_anima = 6719 |rec_anima = 1836 |atk_breaker = 2572 |def_breaker = 1836 |atk_guardian = 2176 |def_guardian = 2232 |rec_guardian = 1935 |def_oracle = 1935 | hp_oracle = 5680 |rec_oracle = 2331 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Epidemic Roar |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk of all allies & probable infliction of random status ailment |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness and Sickness & 5% chance to inflict Poison, Curse and Paralysis |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Folly Crime |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack and probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness and Sickness & 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse and Paralysis |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Schlom Nox |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack, adds all status ailments to attack and boosts Atk relative to max HP |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness and Sickness, 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse and Paralysis & 10% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60764 |evointo = 60766 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60201 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Kafka2 }}